


A Little Bit of Joy

by TheEvilAuthoress



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilAuthoress/pseuds/TheEvilAuthoress
Summary: Yuma wa ore no tenshi.Hopefully he was able to bring Yuma at least a little bit of joy.





	A Little Bit of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from tumblr.
> 
> At the time of writing, I'd planned to continue this as a multi-chapter, but those plans have been abandoned and this is now a stand alone.
> 
> Slightly dub-con and floating verse. I wrote it back when I still didn't know what the heck was going on in Zexal.

A swirling purple vortex opened, the Barian materializing into the room. Stepping forward, he looked to the boy curled up tightly on the bed, traces of tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“What has he done to you…?” Alito whispered softly. Carefully, he reached out to stroke the side of the boy’s face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yuma stirred lightly, blinking a dazed manner, before startled ruby eyes landed on the Barian. “Alito?” he asked fearfully, hand reaching for the Emperor's Key as he pushed himself up.

“It’s me,” Alito answered quickly. “I’m not--” but he cut off. He didn’t want to think about that. “It’s me,” he repeated again, unable to erase the pained tone in his voice.

Yuma’s hand hovered above the Key for a moment longer before falling away. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again silently, his whole demeanor closed and withdrawn. Defeated.

This was wrong. This wasn’t Yuma; how Yuma should be. How someone could do such a thing to this creature…

Alito felt his anger flare and pushed it aside. That wasn’t why he was here. He was here for Yuma. Because…

_Yuma wa ore no tenshi._

Yuma’s shoulders started to tremble lightly, and Alito realized there were tears falling from those beautiful ruby eyes.

“Yuma...” he started, raising a hand to gently touch a pale cheek. Tenderly, Alito pulled the boy close to him, wrapping the frail figure in a supportive embrace. Angels shouldn’t cry, but Yuma’s had more than enough reason to as of late.

Fingers curled into the red fabric of Alito’s shirt as Yuma buried his head against the Barian’s chest, silent tears continuing to flow down his cheeks. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered, voice cracking, and Alito swore his own heart broke at the sound. The boy had lost too much; more than anyone ever should have to.

Coaxing Yuma to lift his head, Alito took the human’s face in both his hands and stared into tear filled ruby orbs. “Never,” he replied and kissed his angel.

Yuma seemed startled, and almost tried to pull away, but stilled himself instead and relaxed into his friend, parting his lips just slightly and very careful prodding Alito’s with his tongue. That was what you were supposed to do, right? Must be, because Alito opened his own mouth and let their tongues slide together. It felt weird, and slimy, and the Barian tasted like a weird mix of sweet and spice and something else downright weird that Yuma couldn’t place. But it wasn’t...unenjoyable.

Alito’s tongue pushed further into his mouth, sliding over every surface it could reach. Yuma made a little sound, almost like a laugh. The Barian seemed to take this as a sign and pulled away, detaching their mouths, his face flushed and eyes darkened with desire. Moving his head down, Alito began to kiss Yuma’s neck, biting and sucking in places until there was a nice dark purple mark; marks of possession because Yuma was his and he wouldn’t let anyone else have him.

Yuma moaned softly, tilting his head slightly, which provided the Barian better access as he left another nice mark just under the boy’s jaw. He fiddled with the hem of the human’s t-shirt before lifting it up; Yuma raised his arms allowing the garment to be removed and Alito ditched his own shirt shortly after. Curious pale fingers ran along smooth muscles before sliding around to the tanned back as Alito lowered his head to suck on Yuma’s collarbone.

Yuma moaned again, moving closer this time, fingertips pressing into his friend’s shoulder blades. Moaning softly himself, Alito bit down on the skin; a little too hard. Yuma winced in pain. After licking the wound in apology, Alito raised his head and kissed Yuma’s mouth again, tongues sliding over each other and exploring the other’s mouth. Yuma dug his fingernails into Alito’s shoulder blades, earning another breathy sound from the Barian.

One of Alito’s hands strayed from Yuma’s back to the boy’s hip. He teased the skin there with his thumb for a bit - feeling satisfaction as Yuma twitched - before hooking his fingers around the waistband of the simple shorts and pulling away to look Yuma in the eye again. This was one thing he didn’t want to take from his angel without asking. “Yuma, may I?”

Wordlessly, Yuma noded once, though Alito couldn’t be sure if he was agreeing out of mutual desire or if he just didn’t care, and decided not to think about it too long. The Barian lifted Yuma slightly and quickly pulled both the boy’s shorts and boxers down to his knees. Yuma slid away long enough to finish disposing of the garments, and Alito stood to rid himself of his of his own pants, both sets of clothing landing discarded on the floor.

Alito sat on the bed again and looked at the boy sitting before him. Truly, Yuma must be an angel. His beauty couldn’t compare. Guiding Yuma into his lap, Alito’s eyes searched the room for something to use as lube and came up empty handed. They’d have to do this the hard way.

One hand settled behind Yuma’s neck, bringing the boy closer to kiss his chest, while the other groped the boy’s ass. Slowly, a finger poked and prodded into the small entrance. Yuma tensed.

“Relax,” Alito murmured against a small nipple and nipped at it lightly.

Yuma admittingly tried but tensed again as the finger prodded further.

With a sigh, Alito raised his head to meet Yuma’s eyes again. “You have to relax,” he repeated, green eyes giving Yuma a silent plea. “Trust me?”

Yuma visibly flinched at the words, having heard them too many times from another source that turned out to be his worst enemy.

Alito sighed and rest his chin on Yuma’s shoulder, the hand at the boy’s neck moving to rub soothing circles on his back while the finger of the other hand wriggled and pushed further in. Yuma made a soft sound, though what it signified, Alito couldn’t tell. He continued to patiently wriggle his finger inside the boy’s ass until he deemed it loosened enough and pressed a second fingertip against the ring of muscles.

Yuma made another sound, eyebrows knitting together. Taking the boy’s cock in his hand, Alito stroked it lightly as his fingers stretched Yuma’s entrance. Yuma gasped, hips bucking slightly at the sudden touch. Alito smirked and once again kissed his angel’s chest, leaving a few more hickeys behind before deciding Yuma was prepared enough. He spit in his hand and rubbed it over his erection in an effort to at least lessen the boy’s discomfort by some degree.

One hand again resting behind Yuma’s neck, his other arm wrapped around the boy’s waist for support, Alito lowered Yuma onto himself. The boy tensed again and moaned with discomfort as the much larger rod of flesh pushed into his ass, his eyes squeezed shut.

Alito kissed the boy’s shoulder this time. “Yuma...” he plead softly against the pale skin.

Yuma gasped before groaning again as the Barian slid in further with a painful catch. It hurt, but with Alito murmuring just before his ear “it’s okay,” and “just hang on a bit longer,” he found himself relaxing ever so slightly despite the pain. He braced himself with one hand on Alito’s knee and the other gripping the Barian’s thigh.

Growing impatient, Alito gave a small thrust of his hips. Yuma let out a shrill whine, and the Barian’s eyes flicked over to the Key sitting on the desk, worried that Astral might react to the boy’s distress. But the Key remained inanimate, and Alito resumed his slow penetration of Yuma’s ass.

Once in to the hilt, Alito stilled, allowing Yuma time to adjust. The boy breathed in short gasps, leaning against the Barian’s torso. It felt like his insides were on fire. Yuma tried to move just a bit and whimpered with pain. Alito continued to trail kisses along his collarbone and neck, sometimes nipping or sucking to darken a mark or leave a new one. The hand that had been at his neck, travelled down again to stroke his cock.

It was an odd mix of pleasure and pain that travelled up Yuma’s spine and caused him to shudder, and then whimper again as the movement jarred the cock inside him.

“Yuma, I’m gonna start moving,” Alito warned.

Moving? But wait--

Alito slid out before pushing back in. Searing pain shot through him and Yuma’s whine turned into something of a shrill keen.

“Yuma,” Alito started lightly, eyes flicking back over to the Key with concern, but it’s occupant still remained dormant, “sorry. I thought you were ready.”

“‘S okay,” Yuma managed through shuddering breath.

The pair remained still save for Alito’s hands, until Yuma’s breath evened out. The boy shifted with a small moan and Alito bucked his hips just to make sure Yuma was ready. When he was greeted with a noise of pleasure rather than pain, he lifted Yuma’s hips and guided the boy up and down in a steady pace.

Yuma’s head rolled back, his eyes still shut and brows furrowed together. He’d be lying to say that it wasn’t still painful, but the strange pleasure of it outweighed the pain. Their movements steadily increased in speed, until Yuma was slamming down on Alito’s cock as Alito thrust upward, both gasping and groaning, clinging to each other.

It was...it was… Yuma didn’t know what it was. His mind was washed out with heat and pleasure and more. He wanted more. Faster, harder, more. His movements became erratic, slipping out of sync with Alito’s. Alito wasn’t faring much better. He could feel the coil about to snap. And when it snapped, it snapped hard, his whole body shuddering, and he had to bite down on Yuma’s shoulder to stifle the noise that came out of him; pushing the boy’s head against his own shoulder as Yuma practically screamed with his release, shuddering violently.

Alito released Yuma’s shoulder with a gasp and licked at the angry teeth marks he’d left behind. Yuma lie collapsed and motionless against him, exhausted and already halfway asleep. Carefully, Alito removed himself from Yuma - the boy making a small, sleepy noise in response - and laid him back on the bed. Standing, he found what he assumed was a dirty shirt to clean the two of them off and then tucked a dead asleep Yuma snuggly into bed. The boy looked so vulnerable like this. Hopefully he was able to give Yuma at least a little joy.

The Barian reached for his pants before remembering Yuma’s earlier request. Replacing the garment and fastening the belt, he tapped the Emperor’s Key.

“Hey, Astral.”

The blue celestial being materialized in front of him, and started with shock at the sight of the Barian. Mismatches eye flicked over to Yuma with concern before settling on the Barian again.

“Let him know I’ll be back,” Alito requested, retrieving his shirt from the floor, and giving the astral being an open, honest expression as a portal opened behind him.

“What are--” Astral began, but Alito disappeared into the swirling vortex.


End file.
